


Mother's Love

by momma_66



Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: "It's not Sam, Jimmy." His mom stuck her head through the hole cut in the floor.Jim shuffled over to her, managing to hug his knees the entire time. "I really screwed up, I know," he mumbled into his knees.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Winona Kirk
Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just another really old comment-fic lol
> 
> [Star Trek reboot, wee!Jim and Winona, when Mom comes back after Jim drove the car over the cliff](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/68790.html?thread=15900342#t15900342)

Jim had been living in the old treehouse Sam and him built back when they were little kids. It was too rickety for Frank to climb and Sam wasn't bothering with him. He was safe there. Until he heard someone climbing the old rope ladder.

"I don't want to talk to you, Sam," he yelled.

"It's not Sam, Jimmy." His mom stuck her head through the hole cut in the floor. Winona maneuvered herself through and sat gingerly on the old wood, her feet still dangling down if she needed to make a quick get-a-way in the ancient tree house. "Come here, baby," she patted the spot next to her.

Jim shuffled over to her, managing to hug his knees the entire time. "I really screwed up, I know," he mumbled into his knees.

Winona sighed and Jim didn't know if she was mad or...something else. "You could have killed yourself Jimmy, what were you thinking?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders, "don'know."

His mom wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tightly against her side. She buried her face in his wild, dirty hair. "I can't lose you, Jimmy. You mean so much to me."

Jim shook his head, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh, Jimmy." She ran her fingers through his hair. "When was the last time you bathed, child?" Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. Winona kissed his crown, "down to the house with you. You need to wash this month's worth of dirt off your body. Then we're going to talk about appropriate punishment."

Jim nodded his head and waited for Winona to get down the ladder before following her. Frank was glaring from the porch but didn't say anything when she threw him a hard look. Jim knew the look, "You're an asshole, this is your fault too."

Later after Jim was washed and his mom had sent him to bed he heard them arguing.

"I don't care if that damned car was an antique. You let him live in that tree house for two weeks, Frank!"

"He didn't want to come down Winona. At least the brat couldn't get in trouble up there." There was a pause, a low hiss that Jim thought was his mother warning Frank to watch his next words. Frank wasn't too bright, "just like his Father, going to get hi-" The slap echoed through the house and Jim sat up straight in his bed. Frank was an asshole but had never raised a hand to any Kirk...but who knew. Mom had never hit him before either.

"Get out of my house right now Frank. Do not ever come back here. You are not welcomed." Jim's never heard his mother sound like that.

There wasn't any talking, only the shuffling of feet then a terse, "I'll be back for my stuff."

Then, "I'll have it sent to you." The door slammed shut.

Winona assured Jim that it wasn't his fault, and that nothing he did or hadn't done would have changed that Frank's time to leave had been way overdue. The words hadn't helped Jim at all; not with half of Riverside saying it was his fault that a good man like Frank had left the Kirk's.

But after some time Jim did come to believe it. His mom was happier without Frank. He saw her smile a whole more now. That made everything seem brighter in Jim Kirk's world.


End file.
